Vivez ! Au pire vous serez heureux !
by Gab Lamom
Summary: Défi "Futur" sur DESTIEL ADDICT (Facebook) Dean est envoyé dans le futur par Dieu pour des raisons obscures. Quand SON Castiel s'en rend compte, il part à sa recherche et le trouve en train d'embrasser le Castiel de ce futur... Cette vision le remplis de sensations délicieuses...


Dean avait disparu.

Sam ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé, il le croyait dans sa chambre et quand il était allé le chercher pour manger il n'y était pas, il n'était nul part !

En désespoir de cause, il fit appel à Castiel, qui arriva immédiatement à son grand étonnement.

"-Où est Dean ? Demanda l'ange avant même que Sam ai le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

"-Wow ! T'as fait vite ! D'habitude tu ne viens pas à moi aussi rapidement !

"-Où est Dean ? Je ne sens plus sa présence, je ne sens plus son âme !

"-Bah c'est pour ça que je t'appelle ! Je ne sais pas non plus ! J'espérais un peu que toi tu saurais le trouver ! Mais tu dis que tu ne le sens pas ? Comme si il ... il ... était mort ?

"-Non ! Mort je sentirais son âme quand même ! Il n'est pas mort ! Il doit être sur un autre plan du temps, comme quand Zachary l'avait envoyé en 2014 après l'apocalypse.

"-Mais comment ? Qui ? Pourquoi ?

"-Alors là Sam, tu m'en demandes trop ! Je n'en sais pas plus que toi !

"-Et qui pourrait savoir ?

"-C'est Nit-Haiah !

Sam et Castiel se tournèrent d'un même mouvement. C'était Anna.

"-Anna ? Nit-Haiah tu dis ? Mais pourquoi ?

"-Dean a une décision importante à prendre pour accomplir ce que le destin a prévu pour lui !

"-Ah ! Fit Castiel. Donc je présume que ça a un rapport avec toi ? Dit-il d'un ton monocorde.

"-Avec moi mais pourq...

"-Quand ?

"-Dans ... dans le futur ... je ne sais pas quand... je ne suis pas sensé savoir le peu que je viens de te dire déjà, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il est plus loin dans le temps...

Et Castiel disparu sans un mot de plus.

.

Décidant d'y aller à tâton, il passa d'année en année pour atteindre enfin 2016 et savoir qu'il était à la bonne époque car il ressentait la présence de deux Dean dans cette réalité. Chose étrange alors qu'il avait senti sa propre grâce les autres années, il ne la sentait pas en ce jour de 2016. Il allait donc mourir avant cette date, il haussa les épaules, résigné. Peu importait pour lui du moment que Dean était en vie lui.

Il posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte, derrière laquelle se trouvait SON Dean et devant laquelle il était resté depuis son arrivée, partit dans ses pensées et se décida à ouvrir.

Et ce qu'il vit en entrant dans la pièce le figea sur place.

Dean était assis sur le lit de cette chambre, dos à la porte, dos à lui et ne l'avait pas entendu entrer, il ressentit soudainement sa propre présence. Tout ça n'aurait pas été si troublant normalement mais là, il était saisi, une chaleur intense se rependait indépendamment de sa volonté dans ton son être, là devant lui, Dean était en train d'embrasser ... de l'embrasser lui ! Un lui sans grâce , un lui déchu, un lui humain, mais il ne chercha même pas ce qui avait pu lui arriver pour qu'il en soit ainsi en cette année, il restait complètement fasciné par la scène sous ses yeux. Ils s'embrassaient à perdre haleine, ils s'agrippaient l'un à l'autre et il en ressentit une telle excitation qu'il en fut surpris, comment se pouvait-il qu'il ressente une telle chose, il se sentit rougir, sa grâce en vibrait, l'envie d'être quelques années en avant et qu'il soit à la place de son double était dévorante. Il se savait depuis longtemps amoureux de Dean, mais il l'avait gardé pour lui et tâchait de ne pas le montrer et maintenant il se rendait compte qu'il aurait peut-être dû parler de ses sentiments à Dean ... "que de temps perdu".

Il était donc là, à regarder la scène qui se déroulait devant lui quand Dean déplaça ses lèvres, pour les faire glisser dans le cou de son autre et il pu voir son propre visage. Les yeux fermés, prenant visiblement beaucoup de plaisir à ce que Dean était en train de lui faire, les joues rosies, cette vision de lui même, fit bruisser ses ailes et l'autre Castiel ouvrit les yeux.

Surpris sur le moment, le déchu ne fit aucun mouvement pour prévenir Dean et il planta ses yeux dans ceux de l'ange, lui faisant un sourire entendu, il fit signe à l'ange d'approcher, l'ange fit non de la tête, alors que forcement son coeur et son corps disaient oui et l'autre insista, le narguant en embrassant la peau derrière l'oreille droite de Dean, ne lâchant pas l'ange des yeux, l'invitant de nouveau à approcher, mais l'ange, n'arrivait pas à décoller ses pieds de là où ils étaient plantés. L'autre continua donc son jeu, enlevant la chemise de Dean, sans que celui-ci ne se doute une seconde de ce qui se passait dans son dos.

Quand la chemise tomba au sol, le déchu fit de nouveau signe à l'ange de venir, en vain, il se lécha les lèvres et fit voyager sa langue tout le long du cou du chasseur, tirant sur le col de son tee shirt qui craqua, pour aller jusqu'à son épaule, tandis que son autre main remontait dessous dans son dos, relevant le vêtement, faisant apparaître la peau du chasseur, que Castiel l'ange devina brûlante.

Mais il ne pouvait se résigner à avancer, il était comme pétrifié.

Apparemment devenir humain l'avait vraiment libéré, mais là ... lui ... l'ange ... il avait peur. Peur de briser le charme de tout ça, briser ce moment si intense à cause de son innocence, son ignorance, peur que Dean ne l'aime pas lui, l'ange.

Sa fascination paralysante pour ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux le perturbait tellement qu'il ne sentit pas la présence derrière son dos a lui. Le Castiel déchu déplaça son regard légèrement et fit un clin d'oeil quand deux mains se posèrent sur les épaules de Castiel l'ange. L'ange sentit immédiatement qui était derrière lui, à ce moment là et ouvrit de grand yeux terrifiés, qu'il ferma quand il sentit les lèvres de l'autre Dean se poser dans son cou, tout en le poussant doucement de son corps contre le sien pour le faire avancer et approcher des autres.

A ce moment là le Dean de l'ange releva la tête et suivant le regard du Castiel déchu, il se retourna pour voir SON Castiel enserré dans les bras de son double qui était toujours collé dans son dos.

Il se leva d'un bond et ramassa sa chemise sur le sol. Le Dean de cette réalité retira sa bouche de la peau de l'ange et se détacha de lui. Le déchu se leva à son tour et fit quelques pas vers SON Dean qui venait vers lui et ce dernier prit le visage de SON Castiel entre ses grandes mains pour l'embrasser avec passion, l'autre s'agrippant à sa chemise et gémissant sans retenue de pouvoir se laisser aller avec SON Dean à lui.

Les Dean et Castiel du passé regardèrent la scène, gênés, puis se regardant l'un l'autre, ils rougirent, submergés par encore plus de gêne.

Quand les Dean et Castiel déchu interrompirent leur baiser, ils restèrent collés l'un à l'autre chacun un bras glissé sous les vêtements dans le dos de l'autre.

"-Bon ! Vous avez comprit maintenant ? Dit le Dean 2016.

"-Ne perdez pas le temps qu'on a perdu les mecs ! Dit le déchu. Et toi. Dit-il en s'adressant à l'ange, ça t'évitera de perdre ta grâce, mais ça tu comprendras le moment venu je n'ai pas le droit de t'en parler.

"-Oui ! C'est vrai ! C'est pour ça aussi que quand Nit-Haiah nous a dit ce qu'elle comptait faire, on a pas hésité une seconde. Ne faite pas comme nous, n'attendez pas qu'un malheur s'abatte sur vous pour vous décider.

"-Oui ... vous vous aimez ! Bon la différence avec nous c'est qu'au moins vous le savez maintenant ... alors vraiment arrêtez de jouer au chat et à la souris et vivez ! Au pire vous serez heureux ! Ca changera !

"-Bon ! Vous avez clairement des choses à vous dire, alors on va vous laisser. Tu viens Mon Ange ?

Castiel déchu s'éloigna un peu de Son Dean pour se rapprocher de l'autre et l'attrapant par le col, il le tira vers lui pour l'embrasser sur les lèvre, puis se retournant vers SON Dean, ce dernier lui fit un regard désapprobateur amusé.

"-Quoi ? J'aime ton "moi" passé ! Dit-il en prenant la main de SON Dean.

"-Allez viens ! Avant que je t'échange pour celui qui a encore ses plumes ...

Et ils sortirent de la pièce, laissant Dean et Castiel seuls.

Quand Castiel qui s'était tourné vers la porte pour les regarder partir se retourna vers Dean, ce dernier le regardait lui, intensément, ses yeux plantés dans les siens, il en eu un frisson qui fit bruisser ses ailes et sourire Dean.

Et soudainement, toujours silencieux, les yeux toujours rivés dans les siens, Dean commença à s'approcher de lui. Castiel, lui, commença à paniquer, l'envie de fuir était pourtant moins forte que celle de rester et de l'attendre. Son coeur battait la chamade, et il voyait dans les yeux de Dean et sentait son âme complètement bouleversée par l'ouragan d'émotions qui déferlaient en lui. Très vite, il ne fut plus qu'à un pas de lui, et Castiel vit une légère hésitation à le franchir dans les yeux du chasseur. Non ! Il ne fallait pas qu'il recule. C'était maintenant ou ... maintenant ... Et Castiel fit le dernier pas, s'en même s'en rendre compte, il ne voulait pas laisser passer ce moment, ils n'étaient à présent, plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Castiel était à l'affût du moindre geste du chasseur et Dean détaillait son visage sous toutes les coutures, ses yeux encore plus beaux et bleus de près, son front, son nez, sa bouche ... L'autre Castiel avait été entreprenant, il s'était laissé aller, là, s'était différent, c'était SON ange, le sien et soudainement l'idée même de toucher sa peau lui provoquait des picotements dans tout le corps, comme si son sang frémissait, son coeur battait si fort qu'il l'entendait dans ses tympans. Et sans même y penser il avait amené sa main jusqu'à son visage, posa le bout de ses doigts sur sa joue dans une caresse si douce que Castiel en ferma les yeux, puis il fit descendre son index jusqu'à la commissure de ses lèvres, caressa doucement sa lèvre inférieure pour finir par descendre sur son menton et il se pencha enfin, frôlant ses lèvres des siennes, sentant son souffle chaud contre sa bouche ... c'était divin. Mais aurait-il pu en être autrement avec un ange ? Enfin il glissa sa main dans son cou et Castiel passa la sienne derrière sa nuque, il n'en fallu pas plus à Dean pour presser ses lèvres contre celles de son ange, leurs bouches s'entrouvrirent et quand leurs langues entrèrent en contact, ce fut comme une déferlante dans tout leur être, ils s'agrippèrent l'un à l'autre, s'embrassant à perdre haleine et furent complètement submergé par leurs émotions. Quand ils interrompirent leur baiser, restant si proche l'un de l'autre que leurs lèvres se touchaient encore, ils étaient à bout de souffle.

"-Mon Ange... Dit Dean.

"-Je ... je t'aime Dean...

"-Moi aussi Cass... ... ... je t'aim..

Castiel ne lui laissa même pas le temps de finir, reprenant possession de sa bouche.

Et ils disparurent, entamant enfin le début d'une passion qui les dévorait depuis bien trop longtemps déjà.


End file.
